


beneath the brine

by valkemi



Series: upon cobblestone streets [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Bonding, I'm Bad At Summaries, no beta we die like men, please give me motivation to continue this because i'm bad at writing consistently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkemi/pseuds/valkemi
Summary: Technoblade dies...And a potato farmer rises in his place with no idea of who he was before and what he might do after.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: upon cobblestone streets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034211
Comments: 13
Kudos: 370





	beneath the brine

It was an accident.

Not the trip in the first place. Tommy had always been pushy, and this trip would have happened either with or without him. At least this way, his brother was alive. Safe. At least Technoblade wasn’t dying alone.

_“Techno- hold on big man-”_ Is that Tommy crying? He couldn’t tell anymore. He shouldn’t be here. Everything was falling away, burning-

The nether had always been dangerous. Tommy had wanted to go for what- he doesn’t even remember anymore.

_“I’m a big man, Techno. I don’t need a babysitter.”_

_“Ah, but you do need a Human GPS, do you not?”_

That’s right he was supposed to guide them- where? Everything was too fuzzy now, but he had to force his eyes open. Breathe. Come on, make sure Tommy got out alright. Wilbur and Phil would kill him if their annoying, loud child, no- if his little brother was hurt.

“Tommy-”

“Thank god, you’re awake. We need to get out, right now-”  
  


“Tommy-”

“I got the nether wart, I’ve walled us in. We just got to go jump down and get to the portal-”

“Tommy, I’m not getting out of here.”

“Shut up, don’t be stupid. We just got to make it home, and Phil will patch you up, Wilbur will be annoying about it, I know you don’t like it when he nags-”

“Tommy.” He felt numb, but he could at least see the gaping hole in his body, where he had been stabbed. 

_Tommy hadn’t noticed the wither skeleton that had spawned out of nowhere- and Techno couldn’t let it happen again. He couldn’t lose everything_ **_again_ ** _-_

_His body moved before he could even hear the broken scream escape his lips._

It was a wonder that he was conscious at all. “You need to leave. Phil and Wilbur are gonna get worried soon. It’s almost time for dinner. You have ender pearls, just run for the portal. It’ll be okay. I’ll get out myself. Technoblade never dies, right?”

God, his eyelids felt heavy. Darkness pressed his limbs. Tired, so tired. It was all going to be over soon. He could hear soft sobs in the background. Tommy, it was Tommy. Tommy needed to be safe. Tommy, who was the best of them.

“I need you to know it’s not your fault, okay?” The words whispered. Who spoke? Where was he? He’s lost, lost, no, forgotten- A drumming echoed in his ear, smothering, smothering, smothering...

“Don’t say that. Just-” Was it his heart that seemed to stop? Calming down from whatever it was roaring. He felt at peace. The voice was lulling him to sleep. “Just come home, Techno”

He dreamed of silence.

**“Technoblade never dies.”**

In the darkness, lay a corpse. A corpse that bloomed with red, that smelled so sweet. A gathering of piglins come, interested, attracted to the power the corpse seems to emit. They take it away. A crown is placed on its head. And life begins anew.

Somewhere far away, a man awakens. Not quite human, with pointed ears and tusks growing at the bottom of his teeth. Eyes crimson and hair pink. His crown glimmers in the sunlight, sitting neatly on his head.

* * *

“Dream, how did you get us lost? Are we even going to get back in time for the War?” George moves his goggles up, stealing the map from Dream’s hands. Sapnap snorts as he smooshes between them, trying to decipher the marks on the crowded map.

“God, Dream, we are nowhere near the SMP.” Dream laughs as he swats Sapnap, rushing ahead of them into the potato field ahead.

“Don’t blame me, I told you not to give me the map, but you didn’t listen to me. You guys are such-”

“Dream!”

“Hullo.” The deep timbre of the voice sends shivers up Dream’s spine. There’s a sword raised up against his neck, and the cold steel is just pricking him. He would have been dead just now. How did he not notice? He was a hunter, trained to the best, but-

“I know Squid sent you.”

“What? No-” Dream’s just confused, his mind racing wildly, trying to grasp what the hell is happening, and he can tell George and Sapnap are in shock despite the calm battle stances that they’ve assumed. No one should be able to track them or catch them off guard like this, enemy or not-

  
“Shut up, you don’t think I noticed the spies he sent? The rabbit infiltrators to disrupt my minion boosts? Only a fool would fall for his petty tricks! And now he’s got people ruinin’ my crops? This is just something else.”

When the sword relieves itself from his neck, Dream retreats back. And he’s met with a stiff face that matches the monotone voice. The golden crown on top of his head glimmers under the heat, seemingly igniting the man’s crimson eyes and pink hair. The rags he wears loosely hang off him, and all it does is make this man look like an exiled king. Dream can’t help but still be tense after studying his opponent. But this man is not aiming to kill him. If he was, he’d be dead already.

“Tell Squid, I am number one. Will always be number one. He must train for another 100 years before he can steal his stupid title back. Number one potatoes on the server, my ass.”

“Who the hell is Squid?” Dream hears Sapnap snap back. Dream can feel his friend rush up to him, squeezing his arm to make sure that he’s alright. That what’s happening is happening. Dream returns the gesture, but Dream’s focus has not left the man’s crimson eyes. It’s been a while since he felt this… hunted.

The man seems a little confused, pausing before swinging his sword around, as if this conversation has nothing to do with him. “The alchemy dude then? Tell him not to worry, climbing to third place was an accident-”

“No, we’re just looking how to get home!” George screeches, still frazzled by the pace of whatever the hell was happening right now. Dream would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same. They were the Dream Team. Feared throughout the servers, known for their combat skill and strategy. And right now, they were being sussed out by a… potato farmer?

“Oh.” It’s then the man throws his sword, replacing it with a suspiciously ordinary wooden hoe. “That’s a letdown. I thought SquidKid was upping his game.” He snatches the map from George’s hands before anyone can protest, skimming it while George is left floundering. “Damn, that’s nowhere near here, good luck with that. Right now you’re in Hypixel’s farmlands, which is a completely different server... Might take a couple of days to get back, probably. How did you even get here? This is place is pretty high up, you’d have to parkour past a lot of whatever is going on in Mineplex-”

“Who are you?” Dream can’t help interrupt this man’s rambling. He’s never felt so unsettled, this out of control. And he doesn’t like it. The mask on his face seems to burn his skin as if it’s trying to warn him: he needs to fight this man. And he needs to **win**.

The man’s ears twitch as he snorts. His lips are quirked as if there’s some funny joke that Dream’s missing. And the next moment, it’s gone replaced by what he can only place as indifference.

“I don’t know. But get off my land.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally inspired by that talk dream and techno had after like MCC7 (?), where techno talked about how he was like "sorry dream, can't collab, farming potatoes" during the potato war and dream thought that it just was an excuse at first lmfaooo.


End file.
